Do you still love me
by MadMan26
Summary: after running for 4 year naruto has final returnd to the city where he once lived, but can he face what he left behined. my first fan fic  enjoy and let me know what i can do to make this story better. i do not own naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Who are you

It was just another day in the streets of Konha with sirens ringing the streets and allies. This city is filled with crime murder and drugs. The drug lords and gangs are at war with one another, for the rule of the hole city. But the one man that they all fear and that none of them dare to challenge or question, he knows all and he's the man that everyone knows. He is a member of one of the most powerful and most feared gangs through out the entire city they call themselves the (Akatsuki) and lets not for get that he also the leader they call him pain.

He and his group have been traveling the world for years, looking for people that are different from other people. The poses special abilities that mere mortals can't even fathom, they are called Jinchuriki they are called that because of the legendary marks that they have on there bodies. Each mark represents a different Jinchuuriki they are all different from another, each one has a different appearance like hair, eyes, birth marks stuff like that but you can't really tell unless you get a really good look at them. Once one Jinchurriki is with in a seriatim distance then can sense each other, when that happen they can't but try to look for the other. Who knows what will happen.

Legend has it that if you can collect all of the Jinchuurikis and perform an ancient ceremony by using a legendary summoning jutsu. By doing this you can take all of there powers and combined them within one body. Therefore making you the most power full being in existence.

So for the past 20 years Pain has been doing research on the summoning justu and over the past 20 years he has captured 7 of the Jinchuurikis but he still has to capture the last two but in order to do that he needs to do more research because the last two are the most powerful. But what he dos know it that the two that he is looking for are in the city that much he knows for sure.

As Pain was looking out the window he turned his head slightly to the left and said " Are time will come" then he moved his head back looking out at the city.

Mean while on the other side of the city

As a cop car was in pursuit of a suspected stolen car, as both cars where flying throw the streets. As both cars dogged oncoming traffic one of the thugs in the car ahead ruled down one of the windows and stuck one of his hands that had a gun in his hand " take this you bitches" he said as he set off three shots.

GOD Damn it I just got this thing cleaned" the driver of the cop car said as two of the three bullet hit the windshield. "OH YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS" he shouted

As his partner looked at him he said "who cares about the windshield you moron there getting away" he said as pointed at the car ahead of them that was clearly trying to get away.

Oohh shut your mouth, I know NOW let me do my job and let me drive" he said as he pushed his foot down on the gas. As they where getting closer the thug with the gun stuck his hand out the window again the driver saw this and he didn't want this so he made a sudden hard right turn to throw off his am as he made the turn the thug with the gun ( haha hey that rimes) hand hit the side of the car making the gum go off.

HEY MAN JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HUH" he shouted at the driver as he pointed the gun at him.

"What do you think you fuck head I'm trying to get away from them now be a good boy and put the gum down" he said as he dodged another car.

Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger and blow your head off"? he said as he held the gun to the drivers head.

" Hmmmm now let me think well if you shoot me now you wont have a driver anymore and the cops will ketch you" he said with a smile on his face.

" Good point" he said as he lowered the gun.

As the car made a hard right turn they ended up on the high way "ok its time to take these guys down" the driver of the cop car said as he sped up trying to get a side of the car. But they won't let him as, as he tried to get to the left said of the car he gets cut of. "Damn this guys good its like I've seen this kind of driving before" he thought to himself. After faking on going to the right side of the car he quickly moved to the right side of the car and floored it with that done he was right next to them so he did what any other cop would do he tried to slam his car into the thugs but the driver saw this coming in a low voice he said "sorry Sasuke but you'll have to do better than that" as he slammed on the brakes making Sasuke miss and end up crashing into the guard rails making him go over the rails and down a hill as they hit the ground the went into a roll the front end of the car went into the air as it spines side ways as it hit the bottom of the hill causing the car to be flipped over on its back.

As the car with the thugs pulled up to were they went off the cliff the driver got out of the car to look down at the wreck as he looked down at the car he had some what of a sad look on his face "sorry old friend, but I can't afforded to get caught by you just yet, if I did then that would mean that I would have to see her once again" with that said he turned around and got back into the car and drove away. While Sasuke was looking at where the man was standing he couldn't help but thin "who are you" then he passed out.

Thanks for reading My first story hoped you liked it and I am very very sorry for all of the errors I'm not that great at editing but if you would like to help me out you are more than welcome two. If you think I should go on with this story let me know and if you have any good ideas on what I can do to make this story better let me know.

Next Chapter. If you want me to Will be called We meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

2

After the orange car drove away four other police cars pulled up to where the car ran off the road as they got out to see what kind of damage has been done. As the looked down at the crash the could see that the car was busted up pretty bad. One of the doors was missing as a few officers got down to the site they could see that someone was still someone inside the car as they rushed over to the car. As they looked into the window they could see two people inside. "Quick someone get an ambulance down here now" one of them said as he pulled out his flashlight and broke the window open and trying to force the door open. After about a minute or two they got the door open as the looked inside they could see that they both were in pretty bad condition and unconscious as they dragged them out o the destroyed car they pleased them in the grass.

"where the hell is that medic" a man with spiky hair asked with a cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"sorry Shikamrau sir but they are stuck I traffic" one man said as he held a walkie-talkie in one hand.

"Man its always trouble some with this job" he said as he took a drag from his cigarette. As he looked over to the two cops laying down he noticed that one of them was staring to move. So he walked over to them.

"Agh my head what the hell happened" he asked as he sat up holding his head.

"You tell me when I got here the men where already pulling you and your partner out of the car" he looked at him with a razed eye brow " so you car on telling me what Kohona police are doing in my jurisdiction"

"we got a call about a chase in progress so me and Sai over here got in the car and joined the chase, after racing throw the streets and firing a few shots we where able to ketch up to them on the high way but as we almost had them, they pushed us into the guard rail and after that it's all a blank, but something about the driver and the way he drives its like I have seen it some where before" he said while looking at the ground

"Ok so that how you ended up at the bottom of a hill and in my land… man this city is really bothersome…do you remember what he car looked like"

"yeah it was an orange mustang with black flames" he said as he got up "damn bastered I will get that ass for what he did to me and my new car" he said as he looked at his wrecked car.

"well if my hunch is correct and it always is we will be seeing more of this guy around a lot more often"

"What makes you say that?"

Because who ever this guy is isn't done yet because he has been seen a lot around my section of the city and here now to so I'm thinking that he's here for something"

"Sir the medics are here" one of the men said

"ok thanks now lets get you and your partner checked out"

"No I'm fine just get Sai here checked out I got to get back to the station"

As two of the medics came over to carry Sai away on a stretcher Saskue walked over to the back of the car to try to open the hood. "hey you do you mind giving me a hand with opening the trunk" he asked one of the guys that were inspecting the wreck. As they prided open the trunk you could see a small CD drive built into the floor of the trunk.

"Sorry sir but if you don't mind me asking just what is that thing do" he asked as he looked puzzled at the Drive.

This is how we are going to find out just who the driver of the car is this records when ever I'm in a chase, it records everything that happens so with any luck it got some footage of the driver and his license plate" he said as he took the disc

" Hey guy with the spiky hair you mind giving me a ride back to the station" he asked or more like demanded.

Sure I was going to head up that way anyway since this guy has appeared in both of are parts of town it looks like we just might have a join case" he said as he exhaled smoke from his nose then he thought (man why do I always have to give people a ride its Such a pain in the ass) .

Mean While

On the other side of town near the docks an orange mustang pulled into one of warehouses as it pulled in the driver cut the engine off and got out of the car and so did his partner that he didn't like one damn bit. Even if he just got him tonight for some job.

Yeah now that's what I'm talking about now if you can do that to more cops more often then we wouldn't have this problem" he said as he went to the back of the car. As The blond man walked to the back of the car and put his keys in the key hole as he did he looked at his partner with a death glare.

Next time you pull a gun out when I'm driving the next time we have a job I will make sure to leave you there got it Rai" he said in a voice that some what scared him.

"Yeah I got it Now shut up and open the damn trunk" he said with an eager voice

"Damn man chill out just what the hell did you get"

" Not what who" he as the blond opened the trunk hood. What the man saw shocked him to his core. What he saw in his trunk was a girl with pink hair. As soon as he opened the hood and saw that he closed it. He kept his hands on the hood scared out of his mind (shit what the hell is she doing in his trunk.

"hey man what the hell are you doing open it back up I want that bade" as soon as he said that he got punch in the face by the man as he stumbled into a few crates. Holding his jaw he looks at him "what the fuck was that for you fucker" he said as he spit out a little bit of blood.

"you mind telling me what she's doing here" he said as he pointed down at the hood with a small hint of anger in his eyes.

"she was the job" he said standing up. "she works for the cops so are job was to capture her and make her talk and tell us all she know but first I wanted to have a little fun with her " he said with a small smile on the corner of his mouth.

"you wont lay a hand on her you got that and if I see as so mush as you look at her I will kill you and throw your body in the harbor" he said with rage behind his voice

"Whoa calm down man what your problem"

"I don't do these kind of jobs at all and I refuse to"

Sorry it took me so long to update guy this one took me awhile to write hope you enjoy and please let me know if you guys want me to write the other stories. MadMan out


End file.
